pegglefandomcom-20200214-history
Style Points
Style Points are one of the most common elements in Peggle series. They are the special moves of the balls which are hard to get. However, if they get it, they will get a huge of amount of points, depending on each kind of Style Points. Below is the list of all the Style Points. Long Shot (25,000 pts) This occurs when you hit two orange pegs which are far away to each other. This does not apply for how tall the ball can get. Super Long Shot (50,000 pts) This occurs when you hit two orange pegs which are very far away to each other. This does not apply for how tall the ball can get. Off The Wall (25,000 pts) This occurs when you let a ball which is blocked by the wall hit an orange peg. Free Ball Skills (5,000 pts) This occurs when you let a ball fall into the Free Ball Bucket after hitting one peg. Lucky Bounce (25,000 pts) This occurs when the ball falls into the edge of the Free Ball Bucket's hole repeatedly and finally falls into it. Extreme Slide (50,000 pts) This occurs when the ball slides on fifteen or more brick pegs in a row. Kick the Bucket (25,000 points) This occurs when the ball hits the last orange peg after bouncing off the bucket. Cool Clear (50,000 points) This occurs when, after initiating Extreme Fever, you clear all the rest of the blue pegs and initiate Ultra Extreme Fever except Duel Mode. There are also other Special Style Points depending on the master you play. Double Green Peg (25,000 points) This title varies according to the Peggle Master and occurs when you hit both green pegs with one shot. Abilities with a set number of turns are cumulative (e.g. Bjorn's Super Guide lasts for six turns if you hit both green pegs.) Free Ball Frenzy (100,000 points) Jimmy Lightning only in the first game; other masters can utilize it in other games. Occurs when you get more than one ball in the bucket in the same turn. Pyramid Pickup (10,000 points) Kat Tut only. Occurs when you get a free ball in the bucket after it hits the Pyramid. Flipper Maniac (25,000 points) Claude only. Occurs when you hit orange pegs after using Claude's flippers more than once in the same shot. Shock it to Me! (25,000 points) Marina only. Occurs when you light up 15 or more pegs with a single use of Electroshock. Multiball Madness (25,000 points) Jimmy Lightning only. Occurs when you get the multiball after hitting the final orange peg. Eye of the Pyramid (10,000 points) Kat Tut only. Occurs when you get a free ball in the bucket without hitting a pyramid. Hot Stuff (25,000 points) Lord Cinderbottom only. Occurs when you bounce the cap, then get a free ball in the bucket. Hat Trick (10,000 points) Warren only. Occurs when you get a free ball in the bucket with Magic Hat. Mad Skillz (25,000 points) This occurs when you get a free ball in the bucket 5 times. Crazy Mad Skillz (100,000 points) This occurs when you get a free ball in the bucket 10 times except Duel Mode. Category:Elements Category:Peggle Category:Peggle Nights Category:Peggle Extreme Category:Peggle 2 Category:Peggle Blast